I Will Remember Paragon
by DreamofChaos
Summary: Little snippets involving the characters of Paragon. [Paragon will Officially End April 26th, 2018.] (This is my way of remembering the time I spent in Agora. I will miss Paragon.) #iWillRememberParagon
1. (7) A Spirit Reaffirms Itself (Revenant)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Paragon or any other media appearing in this Fanfiction. I only own my OCs and Plot Twists.**

 **Posted December 5, 2017.**

 **(Revenant)**

Glowing red eyes stared into the swirly purple mass of energy. Apparently the the energy is a portal to Agora the land of the ancient Ashurites. The being came to observe the portal himself and make it's own conclusion.

The being stood, revealing itself in the dark night. Black pants, black steel toed boots, silver armor on it's chest. What seemed to be a red cloth covering the lower half of it's face. Red sleeves, brown cloth on the shoulders, and brown gloves. A brown trench coat finished off the being attire, giving it a cowboy look. In it's hand a four barreled revolver it named Hand Cannon. The gun was custom made to shoot the creatures special Hellfire Rounds. (1).

The being had a name once upon a time. A concept of a name has long been lost to the been being. Now it is only known by its moniker **Revenant**.

Revenant stared at the portal. To think that the ancient civilization of Agora actually existed. Revenant memories may be scattered due to his 'death.' But he will always remember the various stories of the place. The Forest of Legacy, the City of Monolith, and the New Dawn community. Each with their own legends, tales, and traditions.

But Agora is most well known for the Festival of Paragon. A large fighting tournament and the winner will be granted a title and ultimate power. (2)

Maybe….. Just maybe with that power he can regain his body from the malicious spirit that possesses him currently.

"So….. close…. io.. my goal." He-It croaked out as a deep voice emanated from his-its 'mouth.'

Revenant's new body may be stronger than his-it old. But it can't contest with the feel his-it old body game him-it. He-It can't really explain using words but is old body felt _right_.

But the souls of hundred weighed on Revenant's soul. Being a bounty hunter was never exactly a clean business. And killing had never really affected Revenant before. But now that he's standing here, so close to his ambition-dream. The Revenant couldn't help but think about the amount of ambitions and dreams he may have possibly ended.

But Revenant didn't let his thoughts cloud his actions.

The past is the past, there is no changing that.

But we can always change the present with our actions.

The names and faces of all his bounties flash through Revenant's mind. Maybe he could do something for the families of his target (if they have any) after he he gains this ultimate power.

Revenant's 'mouth' formed a smile as he jumped in the portal and disappeared in a flash.

Unknown to Revenant an armored individual watched the ghostly bounty hunter jump in.

Murdock smirked as he watched the scene he opened his mouth and deep voice was heard.

" **Revenant."**

 **(End)**

 **Hey it's DreamofChaos (formerly JJplayz) here with a One-Shot.**

 **(Don't ask about my other stories.)**

 **Paragon is a game that I deeply enjoy even with the rapid shifts in meta and obvious unbalanced state currently. Which is v44.4 for future reference.**

 **I am a proud Revenant main currently and really close to that Master Skin. A lot of people consider Rev(Revenant) OP but he really isn't.**

 **The lore in this fanfiction u read are mixes of confirmed lore and made-up lore by me. It has not been confirmed if Revenant and Murdock know each but you can assume this by watch Revenant Reveal Trailer on YouTube and piecing together the fact that Revenant is a bounty hunter and Murdock is a former cop. Even more Revenant lore was released in his official lore video.**

 **Chapter Information**

 **Revenant's Appearance** (1)- I'm bad at describing clothes so just search 'revenant paragon' and you'll see a picture of him.

 **Locations** (2)- The various locations are actual maps that Paragon has been through. The titles I came up with based on the look of the maps.

 **DreamofChaos out!**


	2. (10) A Man Has No Limits (Gideon)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Paragon or any other media appearing in this Fanfiction. I only own my OCs and Plot Twists.**

 **Posted January 31, 2018.**

 **(Gideon)**

A man wearing a dark hood and black boots looked into the sky. The man is fascinated by the stars. Such spectacles of power, burning constantly without end. The stars symbolized his destiny, his drive to continue. The eternal burning of the stars show their quest to enlightenment. But this man's will, it's strength that of thousands of men. That represents his drive to understand life at its purest. To understand the origins of his power. To understand what drives being to committing themselves to something but to only give up.

To the man, known to many as **Gideon** , he does not understand why one would give up when something becomes too hard. Why would you waste the very limited time you have in existence. Why would you not attempt to surpass your limits and transcend what you were the day before.

He had once been one of them. Those that accept their _limitations_ but he had grown past that. Thanks to that he is stronger than he ever would have been before. His mind wandered back to the one that had been with him, _grounded_ him.

Her smooth black hair tied into an elegant bun, her calculating dark eyes as she analysed everything she saw. The feeling of her skin against him and her oh-so wonderful as-. But the sweet thoughts of her came to a halt when Gideon recalled how she had become complacent in her position, how she had lost the very drive he had fallen in love with.

She had reached her _limit_ , but he had so much more to accomplish.

So Gideon left, to surpass his limit.

Gideon looked down at the swirly-purple portal said to lead to Agora. He isn't nervous of what lays beyond.

It was once said that 'Blessed are the meek: for they will inherit the earth.'

But Gideon calls bullshit on that, because….

"Limits are for the Meek." Gideon's smooth voice said as he dropped himself into the portal.

 **(End)**

 **I'm sad… Paragon is being shut down…. This is my way of remembering the time i've spent on that game.**

 **[85 Days till E-Day]**

 **#iWillRememberParagon**

 **DreamofChaos out...**


End file.
